Dunkin Donut Munchkins
by Yumi Night
Summary: "It's getting REALLY hot in here!" -Uriko; "Then why don't you take your clothes off?" -Kenji


Dunkin Donut Munchkins:

By: Yumi Night

A/N: [Disclaimers] I never have and never will own the BR cast. If ever you try and sue me because of this, frankly you'd just be wasting your time and money coz I'm broke… -_-

I got this idea from another author back in the Yu Yu Hakusho genre. ^-^ Except I 'modified' it a bit to fit the Bloody Roar characters. I'll just skip the pep talk for once and get this show on the road! Read, review and enjoy people!

***

On one seemingly ordinary day, for no reason whatsoever, Yugo decided to throw a party for Kenji. Yugo called up all his friends. There was, Yugo, Alice, Kenji, Uriko, Jane, Long, Shenlong, Jenny, Alan, Stephen, Uranus, and Xion. He purposely forgot Buszima though.

The temperature was about 38 degrees that day and very ideal for a beach party, but Yugo insisted on a house party instead. He and Kenji just finished his usual morning meal on that ordinary day when the doorbell rang.

"Now, who may that be?" He asked himself as he went to get the door.

He was still in his pajamas and half asleep as he opened the door, thinking it was the milk guy. To his surprise, he found Uriko dressed in a short sleeveless summer dress with a matching overcoat accompanied with white sandals instead.

"GOOD MORNIN!!!" She exclaimed happily.

Yugo almost fell back but he managed to stay up. 

"W-What are you be doing here at this time, Uriko?" He stifled a yawn, scratching his head.

"I'm here for that party of course!" She chirped and giggled a bit.

"But the party isn't until lunchtime…" He said groggily.

Uriko folded her hands at the bottom of her chin and shot him a pleading look. "Can I stay here till then? I didn't want to spend the whole morning walking around the house doing nothing until lunchtime."

Yugo nodded sleepily and invited her in. Kenji looked up from his cereal bowl and greeted Uriko as well. After Yugo and Kenji were done with breakfast, Yugo marched them upstairs and lead them into his room.

"Now," Yugo began, still looking a bit sleepy. "You guys be good and stay here while I finish preparing the party."

"But I should help you--" Kenji piped in.

"Nah. It's your party. The whole reason I made it, is so you could have a good time. So you guys stay here and do whatever, OK?" Yugo said as he shut the door behind him leaving Uriko and Kenji alone in his room.

Uriko looked around, impressed. Yugo's room was very interesting. The thing that most stood out, besides all the posters of women in skimpy bikinis, was the entertainment system. A huge wide screen T.V. complete with VHS, DVD, X-box, PS1, PS2, Dreamcast, Sega Saturn and the like sat in the middle of the room between the closet and bed. There were only two windows in the room which provided light.

"So…what do you wanna do?" Kenji asked the preoccupied Uriko.

"Umm…" She grinned and looked at Kenji. "Let's do whatever!"

~~~

Hours and hours later, Yugo's house began to fill with guests. They each brought a bowl of the strangest foods Yugo had ever seen. Jane brought something nobody but Long would touch and Stephen, a.k.a. Stun, brought some sort of twisted jelly thing that was the color of mud. Strange enough, Xion and Uranus managed to chow down the whole bowl full of the brown gunk.

Yugo was pretty happy about how his little party turned out. But he sensed something, or some people were missing. 

"Hey," Alice asked looking around the house. "Where's Uriko and Kenji?"

Yugo snapped his fingers and grinned. "Oh now I remember! I left them in my room a while ago! I'll go get 'em!"

With that, the wolf zoroanthrope marched up the stairs and up to his room. It was pretty quiet upstairs, Yugo noticed as he reached out to open the door. But something stopped him. He heard both Uriko and Kenji's voices talking. Wonder what have they been doing all this time? He grinned mischievously and pressed his ear on the door.

"It's getting REALLY hot in here!" He heard Uriko say exasperatedly.

"Then why don't you take your clothes off?" Kenji's voice sounded.

"OK! Fine, I will!" Uriko shot back.

What the--?! Yugo could hardly believe what he was just hearing. He listened on knowing there was more coming.

After a long pause, he heard Uriko sigh. "Ahh! This is more like it!"

Yugo blushed at the thought of Uriko bare naked, but he still kept his ear pressed on the door. He then herd a loud 'thump' which startled him a bit. The whole issue became increasingly more interesting as he heard huffing and puffing.

"Hey! No fair! Not so fast Kenji!" Uriko squealed.

His cheeks burned as a thought of something. Could it be that Kenji and Uriko were…? A hand suddenly tapped his shoulder from behind.

"Well? Where are they? And what are you doing there?" Alice said looking displeased.

Yugo turned and "shhhd" her. "Hey! Kenji and Uriko are doing…it!"

Bewildered a bit, Alice pressed her own ear to the door. When she heard the huffing and puffing along with some thumps, she got the message.

"H-Hey!" She gasped at the thought of her little sister and…Kenji…doing it on Yugo's bed. A chckle escaped Yugo's lips as he thought of the same thing.

"Can't you be more gentle with me?" Uriko whined after a minute or so.

Silence…

"How's this for gentle?" Kenji replied, seemingly kind of annoyed.

Then more huffing and puffing, even thumping accompanied by a few crashes was heard. Yugo and Alice snickered silently as they listened on.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" They wheeled around top find Jane with her hands on her hips.

The two "shhhd" her at the same time and pressed her ear on the door.

"Ughhh!" They heard Kenji's voice sound.

"I told you! Just follow my lead this time!" Uriko said triumphantly.

"Uhh..." Jane mumbled, listening along with the others.

Instead of three, they heard another one gasp behind them. They turned to find Uranus smiling sheepishly at them. "Just came to see where all you guys were…but this looks a lot more interesting."

"I told you I was good!" they herd Uriko say passionately.

"Fine, fine, but that was tiring!" Kenji remarked.

"Yeah! And it's really getting WAY hotter in here!" Uriko said.

"I know! I'm sweating all over!" Kenji replied.

After another pause…

"Mmmmmm…this is soooo delicious!" Uriko said passionately.

"Yeah! We should have this more often!" Kenji agreed.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Came another voice from behind.

Yugo tuned and found Long looking down at  them curiously along with the rest of the BR crew behind him. Yugo paled and couldn't stand it anymore.

"KENJI AND URIKO ARE MAKING LOVE!!!"

Everyone froze at this and was stunned. They all pressed their ears on the door and heard a loud crash. Which startled them and they heard the door creak under all their weight. Another creak an then the door suddenly burst open! Everyone gasped and Alice shut her eyes for their impending doom when to their shock…they found Kenji and Uriko sitting in front of Yugo's wide screen T.V. eating Dunkin Donut Munchkins, playing Bloody Roar II while Urkio was holding the first player joystick and her overcoat on Yugo's bed. 

THE END!

***

A/N: 

Did you Keniko fans like it? Mwahahahaha! If you did, would you spare me a little review? Flames are welcome as well if they can help me in the future. Original plot was made by Kitz-san in the K+B Ring! Thank you for reading! Stop by and read my other fics too! Bye!


End file.
